


Say it

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [22]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grif wants Simmons to say it, Insecurities, Love, M/M, Say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif tries to get Simmons to confess his love for him. Because Grif can’t do it himself. That would hurt his ego. But he probably had better ideas then asking Tucker for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it

“Say it.”  
“What should I say?”  
“You know what I mean.” Answered Grif, almost desperately trying to get Simmons saying him those three words.  
“No I don’t know what you mean, Grif.” The cyborg was irritated. What the heck was up with him? He was acting so strange lately. And this nonsensical discussion was going on for more than ten minutes now.

Grif exhaled deeply. Running his fingers through his hair. “You know what? Never mind. I’m tired anyway. Gotta go to sleep.”  
“It’s in the middle of the day! Besides that you haven’t told me what I should tell you!” insisted Simmons, looking at Grif who was sitting beside Simmons on the bed. The Hawaiian had broken his right leg trying to break a massive wooden pillar into two by kicking against it. The pillar had been stronger. And Tucker and Bitters had been the reason for Grif to break his leg. Because of a fucking idiotic bet.

“The painkillers make me tired. Good night.” Before Simmons was able to say something more Grif already had lay down and turned on his side. The cyborg was facing his back. A clear announcement that he didn’t want to talk anymore about it. Great. Every time when it was getting to meticulous about something Simmons should say, he blocked and stopped every discussion right away. Even when he had been the one starting it. And Simmons was left standing there, not knowing what Grif wanted him to say or do.

Simmons only sighed, leaning down and placing a kiss on Grifs neck. “Okay then, good night.” Muttered the cyborg against Grifs neck before leaving the room. They were a couple for about a week now. Not so long that they were facing their first crisis. Simmons was positive that they would manage this like they did with the last crises they faced. They would get over with like usual.

At least Simmons hoped so. Because this time Grif seemed reluctant in talking about it. It felt like he was keeping something important back. The other crises they had were resolved as soon as they were talking about.

Exiting the house, he put the helmet back on, heading to join the recruits on the watch out duty for the next hours. He would let Grif get his shit sorted out and talk to him later.

Out on the watch out duty, he had the honor, or misfortune to be on the shift with Bitters and Tucker.  
The cyborg exhaled for the x-time in the last hour.  
“Yo Simmons, what’s up, you look like not gotten screwed yesterday.”  
“Shu- shut up!” stuttered the cyborg as answer to Tuckers comment.

“What? You really look like Grif hadn’t played along yesterday.”  
“Shut the fuck up Tucker.” Groaned Bitters. He didn’t had much respect of the superiors. At least when it came to nonsensical stuff.  
“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you tell me what I should do then, love doc?” snapped Simmons, rubbing over his neck.

“I don’t even know what’s up. But I’m sure it’s nothing which wouldn’t be solved by a round of good sex. Bow chicka bow ow!” Simmons had hit Tuckers head with his fist. Idiot.  
“The thing is that Grif wants me to say something, but I don’t get what.”  
“Did you ask him what he wants to know?”  
“Right! I forgot this part! Why haven’t I thought of that earlier!” exclaimed the cyborg, hitting a fist in his other open hand, before getting serious some moments later.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Sure I asked him you cockbite. But he always blocks me off and doesn’t want to talk about it. That’s why I don’t know what he wants me to say.” Replied Simmons with a pissed undertone.  
“Keep calm Simmons. No need to get your panties in a bunch.” Grumbled Bitters, laying in the grass beside the captains. This idiot was so much like Grif. It was almost frightening to see a younger version of Grif laying in the grass.

“Well and how about forcing him?”  
“I don’t like getting forced.”  
“I’m not talking about forcing you, I’m talking about forcing him.” Retorted Tucker, rolling with his eyes.  
“That’s what- I-“ began Simmons, stopping himself before inhaling deeply and beginning again. “I already thought about it. But I also don’t like being pushed, so I rather prefer to not do this to others.”  
“Well, sometimes there’s no possibility than forcing.” Replied Tucker

Simmons shortly thought of it, before again exhaling. “Okay, I guess I can try it.”  
“Absolutely right, dude! And being a smug and demanding bastard may be something Grif likes, who knows. Bow-“  
“Finish this sentence and I shoot you.” Grumbled the cyborg, looking at Tucker with a withering glare.

Turning around, as their shift was over, the cyborg left it to Tucker to give the others the next orders. Just as the cyborg disappeared around the corner towards the weaponry depot to clean, polish and store his weapon, Tucker then added. “Chicka bow wow!” with a wide grin splitting his face.

After the shift, the maroon armored soldier entered the house and went up directly to his and Grifs room. He showered and slipped into his civvies before heading down to the kitchen. He heard the laughing of Tucker and Grif, followed by a defeated sigh of Wash. It seemed the two have turned every word around in Washs mouth.

Entering the kitchen, the cyborg greeted the guys shortly, before sitting down at the table and beginning to eat. For dinner it gave something like chicken wings, combined with salad and chips. One of Grifs favorite meals. It wasn’t wondering then, that he was stuffing his face with a happy expression on it.   
“Your leg days are going to waste when you stuff your face like that.” Noticed Wash. Simmons supposed that he had said that several times before, without success. “I didn’t start with that.” Replied Grif, taking another chicken wing.

Simmons immediately got some chicken wings before Grif would take the rest. Just to have enough to get sated.  
Also taking salad and chips, he let Grif take the rest. The others obviously already had dinner. And the ones who hadn’t, were doomed to eat something out of the fridge.

After dinner, the irish-dutch man gathered the dishes and began cleaning up. It was their duty, but he would have to do everything as Grif was too lazy and had a broken leg. Not much of a help then. When he was done after more than half an hour of cleaning, the cyborg went to the table and helped Grif getting up. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”  
“But I’m not tired!” insisted the orange armored soldier.  
“Maybe. But I am.” Simmons sighed, trying to help Grif on his sound leg. But the Hawaiian was sabotaging his attempts in just hanging in his arm like a sack of potatoes.

“Fine, then stay down here. But I don’t help you up.” Simmons again sighed heavily, letting go of Grifs arm and walking to the exit of the kitchen. He was tired and just wanted to crash out in his bed.  
The heat combined with the work he had to do all day long tired him.

While heading for the stairs, he heard shuffling and a sound which reminded him strongly of an elephant hopping around. Indeed it was Grif who reached the cyborg shortly before he began climbing up the stairs.  
Laying his arm around the Hawaiian, he helped his boyfriend getting up the stairs with his leg.

Simmons didn’t complain, even though the Hawaiian almost put out his back. But Grif had helped him after he got back from hospital with his injury at his abdomen, so he wouldn’t bitch around when he once had to help Grif.

Up in the room, he let Grif flop on the bed.  
“You already took your pain killers?”  
“Yes mommy.”  
“Hey, I’m just trying to help me, so stop bitching around!”

There was a short moment of silence, before Grif sat up and held out his hand. “Okay, gimme those fucking pills.”  
“You haven’t taken them?”

There was no answer.  
“Grif. Did you take them? Yes or no. Or do I have to get Grey to make you take them?”  
“No, I haven’t taken the pills yet. I hate them.”  
“It’ll help you. Believe me.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Gimme them. And keep Miss Creeps out of that.”

With a heavy sigh the irish-dutch man prepared the right amount of medicaments, giving them to Grif who swallowed them dry. He sometimes was behaving like a stubborn little child.  
“Good.” Simmons dropped on the bed beside Grif as he had swallowed the pills and looked at his boyfriend with a challenging glare.

“Now, let’s get some sleep. I’m tired as fuck.” Simmons groaned, moving his shoulders in circles.  
Instead of an answer, Simmons suddenly felt a pair of arms slip around his neck, followed shortly by Grifs head on his flesh shoulder.  
“You look exhausted. Not only tired.”  
“I am. At least I have to take over the duty you had beside mine.”

There again was a silence. Grif decided to give no answer to uncomfortable statements or questions, instead kissed Simmons neck. Leaning back to Grifs chest, Simmons closed his eyes, just enjoying to have him close.

“You haven’t said it yet.” There it was again. Immediately Simmons eyes snapped open.  
“What did I not say yet?” asked Simmons, again feeling irritation bubbling up in him. But he fought it back, trying to not push Grif into something.  
“I thought it’s clear.” Disappointment in Grifs voice. Simmons began to chew on his bottom lip nervously.

“What is clear?” asked the cyborg, turning his head slightly to look at Grif. Said Hawaiian only exhaled, before removing his arms around Simmons neck. The cyborg almost fell back on the bed as Grif retreated.  
“Nothing. Just forget it.”  
“No I won’t just forget it!” this time Richards voice was a bit louder and more insistent than usual.

Before Grif was able to lie down and pretend to be sleeping, the irish-dutch man grabbed his shoulders, making him stay in place and look at his boyfriend. The Hawaiian still looked away, even though he faced Simmons now.  
“You’re acting weird the last days. What’s up with you?”  
“Nothing.”  
“It doesn’t seem to me like it’s nothing. What is up. Tell me Grif.”

“I… It’s…” Grif exhaled and Simmons felt his shoulders slump forward.  
“I never heard of you those words since we’re together.”  
Oh. Ooh…  
Simmons felt his face heat up, but kept his gaze locked with Grifs.

“But I already told you it.”  
“Not on your initiative. You always said it when I said it first.” Grumbled Grif. Simmons could feel his face warming up under the hands of the irish-dutch man.  
“So all you wanted me to do was to say it first?”  
“Yeah…” Grifs answer wasn’t much more than a whisper.

The cyborg couldn’t help but chuckle lowly when he completely got what Grif meant.  
“You’re a hopeless case. But in a good way.”  
“Hopelessly in love.” Replied Grif, now being able to look in Simmons eyes for the first time since their discussion started.  
“Right. And I’m happy about it.” Replied Simmons, pressing his lips on Grifs gently.

Soon they separated and the cyborg pulled Grif in a close embrace.  
“I love you, Grif.” Whispered Simmons affectionately in Grifs ear.  
Said Hawaiian shuddered, tightening the embrace.  
“Thank you, Simmons. I love you too."


End file.
